Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to loading skirts and more specifically it relates to a material loading skirt system for reducing contamination of material during loading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of patented devices which are related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,219 to Claar et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,395,701 to Cain; U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,464 to Ortlip et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,591 to Stanelle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,364 to Ball; U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,953 to Chefson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,012 to Svendsen; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,959 to Kroell et al.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for reducing contamination of material during loading. Conventional devices do not provide an easy to utilize disposable loading skirt system that effectively reduces contamination of material during loading thereof.
In these respects, the material loading skirt system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing contamination of material during loading.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of material loading devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new material loading skirt system construction wherein the same can be utilized for reducing contamination of material during loading.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new material loading skirt system that has many of the advantages of the material loading devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new material loading skirt system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art material loading devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a tubular skirt having a narrow end and a broad end, a first elastic band is attached to the broad end of the tubular skirt, and a second elastic band is attached to the narrow end of the tubular skirt. The narrow end of the tubular skirt is snugly attachable about a loading tube and the broad end of the tubular skirt is snugly attachable about a container hatch. The tubular skirt has a tapered structure from the broad end to the narrow end.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a material loading skirt system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a material loading skirt system for reducing contamination of material during loading.
Another object is to provide a material loading skirt system that fits upon various sizes of loading tubes and container hatches.
An additional object is to provide a material loading skirt system that snugly and in a sealed manner engages the loading tube and the container hatch simultaneously.
A further object is to provide a material loading skirt system that improves the sanitation of food grate material being loaded.
Another object is to provide a material loading skirt system that is tapered to conform to the shape of the loading tube and the container hatch.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.